First Kiss
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty are sat at their lake. It is a perfect opportunity for their first kiss. But is Ash up for it? Contains WishfulShipping, RocketShipping and of course PokeShipping. Please R&R.


**Hey :) Here is yet another oneshot. This one is a mixture of my three favourite shippings: PokeShipping (Mainly), WishfulShipping (Very Slightly) and RocketShipping (Slightly). I don't think it is one of my best but here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S: This story is dedicated to my friend AAML-TAML.** **She requested it a while ago, so this is for you, buddy :) It is also slightly dedicate to my cat who was snoring on my head while I was writing it. Love you bubba :')**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Iris: 14**

**Jessie: 27**

**James: 25**

* * *

It was a gorgeous evening in Pallet Lake. The blue sky was slowly turning orange but was also being painted with colours of pink, peach and purple. It was very beautiful indeed. Sat hand in hand, knees touching on the riverbank, was Ash and Misty. Since they had first become a couple two weeks ago, they had met at their lake every single evening. They talked about all of their travels and Ash told his girlfriend about his recent travels in Unova. Misty had told him how proud she was that he had won the Unova league but couldn't manage to defeat Grimsley, the second elite four member. Tonight, they were discussing another thing entirely. The young couple were discussing their future, maybe their future together.

'So, Ash. Do you think we'll get married someday?' inquired the red head.  
Ash shuffled uncomfortably, turning slightly pink.  
'I dunno. Maybe.' he replied vaguely. 'I'd rather think about that nearer the time. I mean I'm only fourteen.'  
Misty wrinkled her nose.  
'Yeah well it will be here soon, the way time flies. It seems like only yesterday that we were travelling with Brock through Kanto.'  
Ash put his hands behind his head and laid back dreamily, remembering his very first journey.  
'Yeah, those were the days.' he sighed. 'I'm not pleased with the way I earned the badges though. Fifty percent of them were out of pity.'  
Misty grinned.  
'I tried to tell you that but you were to stubborn to admit it.'  
Ash laughed out loud.  
'Yeah well luckily I've grown up a little since then.'  
Misty shrugged at him.  
'Well I don't know - Iris thinks your a little kid.'  
Ash rolled her eyes.  
'That doesn't mean anything - she calls everyone that.' he replied. 'Everyone except Cilan. Why doesn't she call him a little kid?'  
Misty sighed at her still slightly dense boyfriend.  
'It's because she likes him.' she replied, kicking back also.  
Ash frowned at the red head.  
'Of course she likes him. We're all best friends.'  
Misty sighed fondly this time.  
'I mean she like likes him. She fancies him.' she replied before adding. 'You are a little kid!'  
Ash crossed his arms to his chest.  
'Am not!' he whined.  
Misty raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.  
'Yes you are!'  
'No I am NOT!' he growled at her.  
Misty raised her eyebrows further.  
'Prove it!' she demanded.  
Ash sprang up from his position. He loved a challenge.  
'How can I prove it? A pokemon battle?' he asked, pulling a pokeball from his belt.  
Misty shook her head.  
'That doesn't show maturity. Everyone knows your an awesome trainer.'  
Ash blushed and grinned goofily.  
'You think I'm a good trainer?'  
Misty squeezed his hand.  
'Of course I do. Now prove to me that your not a little kid.'  
Ash grinned competitively.  
'Bring it on! I'll do anything!' he declared.  
Misty blushed and looked away.  
'You have to kiss me.' she almost whispered.  
Ash's competitive face fell.  
'W-what! I have to k-kiss you?' he stuttered, his voice slightly squeaky.  
Misty looked him in the eye and nodded.  
Ash bit his lip.  
'Do I have to?' he whined.  
Misty's face fell a mile.  
'Why don't you want to? Don't you love me?' her voice shook.  
Ash nodded so hard his neck clicked.  
'Of course I do, Mist. I love you more than anything.' he began stroking her cheek. 'I'm just not sure if I'm ready.'  
Misty giggled slightly.  
'Ash Ketchum - not ready for something? As if!'  
Ash managed a smile.  
'I can handle hard stuff like battles and pokemon training but I'm terrible at all this romantic stuff.' he told her, eyes watering slightly.  
Misty gasped.  
'You're not terrible at this stuff! Your lovely! You are great at hugging and holding hands. You're perfect, Ash.' she told him sadly.  
The raven haired teen sniffed.  
'No I'm not! I get so nervous with just a simple thing like a hug. What will happen when we kiss? I'll have a panic attack?'  
Misty smiled at her adorable boyfriend.  
'Why do you get so scared?' she asked gently.  
Ash turned very red and shuffled a little.  
'I just want it to be perfect, that's all.'  
Misty took his clammy hand.  
'But it is perfect! You don't even have to try and it comes out beautiful.'  
Ash smiled slightly.  
'Really? I get scared because I don't want to let you down.'  
Misty squeezed his hand.  
'Why don't you wanna let me down?'  
Ash turned very red indeed.  
'I need everything to be perfect because I don't wanna let you down. I know how much all the romantic stuff means to you.' he told her. 'And I do it because I love you and I treasure making you happy.  
Misty's eyes filled with happy tears at her adorable and nervous boyfriend.  
'Oh, Ash. I love you too!' she stroked his tanned cheek. 'Its okay, we don't have to kiss.'  
Ash shook his head suddenly.  
'No! I want to!' he insisted.  
Misty smiled at him.  
'Are you sure? You won't be to nervous?'  
Ash shrugged.  
'I will be, but who cares? I'll do anything for my Mist.' he grinned sheepishly.  
Misty smiled and squeezed his hand once again.  
'It's okay. We can both be nervous together.'  
Ash nodded, feeling happier about the situation.  
'So how do we do this?' he asked flipping his pokemon league hat around.  
Misty went onto her knees and gestured Ash to do the same.  
'First of all, sit opposite me.'  
Ash did just that and shuffled around a little, to get comfy.  
'Okay. Then what?' he asked.  
Misty grinned.  
'Uh we kiss?'  
Ash turned red.  
'Right... What do I do?' he asked, starting to get nervous.  
Misty took his very shaky hands.  
'How about you go one way and I go the other?' she suggested.  
Ash nodded in agreement.  
'Okay but which way should I go?'  
Misty sighed slightly.  
'How about I tilt my head one way and you go the opposite?'  
Ash nodded once again.  
'Okay... And then we kiss?'  
Misty nodded her head.  
'Yep, that's when we kiss.' she confirmed.  
Ash took a deep breath.  
'Okay... You ready?'  
Misty nodded and began to tilt her head to the right. Ash noticed and began to go the other way. Their lips were just about to touch when Misty suddenly pulled away.  
'Sorry.' she apologised. 'I'm pretty nervous myself.' she admitted.  
Ash smiled, not feeling alone.  
'That's okay. Take your time.'  
Misty nodded gratefully.  
'Thanks. I'm ready now.'  
Ash leaned to the right this time.  
'Okay, so I go this way...' she muttered, titling her head left.  
Before Misty could do anything else, Ash grabbed her chin with his fingers and kissed her right on the lips. Misty gasped inwardly but soon melted into the kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds.  
'Good?' Misty asked breathlessly.  
Ash nodded slowly.  
'Yeah... Very.' he admitted. 'Can we do it again?' he grinned sheepishly.  
Before she could reply, Ash pressed his lips forcefully to hers. This kiss was more confident than the last but equally as passionate. It lasted almost a minute. They broke away one they felt a shadow over them. Team Rocket's balloon. They were to busy leaning in for another kiss to notice it was them. None other than James who was squealing from inside the hot air balloon interrupted their third kiss.  
Isn't it cute, Jessie?' he asked, his eyes wide and sparkly. 'We've waited four years for them to do that!'  
The magenta haired woman crossed her arms, not looking amused.  
'Well I think it's gross!' declared Jessie.  
Ash narrowed his eyes at her.  
'Oh yeah?' he yelled up to the meowth balloon. 'You're only jealous because you wish you were doing that to James!'  
Jessie and James blushed furiously, denying it while Meowth and Misty laughed heartily.  
Maybe Ash wasn't so dense after all!

_The End._

* * *

**There you go? Was it okay? :) I'm gonna be quick with this because I really must go and train my legendary pokemon. As usual, thanks for all the support - reading your reviews always puts a smile on my face :')**

**So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to train her Thundurus to level 100 xD**


End file.
